octismfandomcom-20200215-history
Hip-hop
Profile "Bring something new into existence everyday" With an almost indomitable zeal, Hip-hop is a woomy born to create. From working on projects with the Curators, teaching dance to doing photo shoots for Paparazzi Hip-hop is always looking for opportunities to express her creative spirit. Even within the domestic sphere, this spirit manifests itself through her love of cooking, knitting, and gardening. Few things are more important to her than nurturing her creativity however the nurturing of others is one those things. No matter if you need a bandage for a scrape or a bowl of warm soup when you're sick Hip-hop is quick to be a doting figure to those in need. She helps out on occasion at the daycare her parents own and enjoys tending to the squibs there. One day she hopes to combine her great loves and become a mother herself. Physical Description Taking more after the giant of a squid that is her mother over her father’s more modest stature Hip-hop is on the taller side of inkling height. Though her clothing is normally sporty she often wears clothing from popular fashion brands like Toni Kensa and sponsoring brands like Forge. It’s not uncommon to see her in various forms of cosplay with her tentacles styled in any number of elaborate ways. Like her father, Hip-hop has some level of conscious control of the bioluminescence of her tentacles however when startled or highly nervous her glow can become erratic or even blinding. In more calm intimate settings her level of control is enough to flash or dim in simple patterns. Through years of dance training and accentuated by her modest bust and wide hips Hip-hop’s legs are long and toned. She often looks for excuses to show them off, preferring short or tight legwear. Despite being pleased with many aspects of her body Hip-hop does have a desire for a fuller chest and figure. History Born to hard-working parents Hip-hop wanted for very little growing up. Both her parents being long-time employees of GrizzCo pool their resources together to achieve their dream of opening a daycare. In her formative years Hip-hop one faithful night at a local summer festival became obsessed with dance while watching a dance performance with paper fans. Hip-hop’s early school years were froth with misfortune. Her tentative nature and awkwardness made her a target of ridicule to her peers and she retreated into the fantasy worlds of anime and manga. Through the medium she saw parallels between herself and many characters within the various series and gain confidence in herself to stand up against the problems in her life. Hip-hop’s newfound confidence carried her through her later school life. She discovered she had quite the talent for dance along with prop and costume designs. Her mounting successes in her social life and creative pursuits began to morph her confidence into an irreverent arrogance. Over time the relationship became quite strain between her and her no-nonsense mother. Hip-hop’s life changed forever with a chance encounter between her and Weeb. Passing by while Weeb was being roughhoused by some local bullies awaken a strong protective instinct in Hip-hop who chased the bullies away from Weeb. This soon blossomed into a deep friendship between them in which Hip-hop began to feel a motherly affection for Weeb that help cultivate a more nurturing personality that permeates through Hip-hop to this day. Triva *Is a closeted fujoshi *Got a belly button piercing on a dare *Fascinated with Octarian culture and is slowly learning their language *Quite superstitious while claiming not to be *Total health nut that often worries about the health of her friends/family *Encyclopedic knowledge on shows aimed at squibs and younger inklings *Has a bit of a green thumb *Birthday is August 31st